


Since u been gone...and found

by LunaxVersnoyen



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie didn't either, F/M, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My first chapter is short sorry, Stanley didn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaxVersnoyen/pseuds/LunaxVersnoyen
Summary: Since that day in the sewers, Richie refused to go outside. But one annoying visit would change that forever.





	Since u been gone...and found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story in English, i am learning it! I dunno why i decided to write this really! Since i saw the movie in the theatres, i've never seem to get a tought out my head. I just couldn't cope with the fact that they both died so i revived them. And i just wanted to write it down. Please correct me when you see mistakes in my grammar. I won't come at you for saying so and i will glady correct the mistakes.

“Eddie! We killed it” Richie said enthousiastic while grabbing Eddie’s hands. They felt oddly cold. 

“Eddie?” Richie’s voice broke. He knew what was happening to his friend. But that didn’t mean he should accept it. He lifted Eddie in his arms and hugged him tighly. He couldn’t help it but he started to cry.

In the distance, he could hear the other Losers sob.

In the meantime the hiding spot from Pennywise started to fall apart; everything started to fall down.

“R-Richie” Bill sounded really distant. “We need to run!” Followed Ben’s voice.

“No.. we can’t leave him. He needs to get out of here!” Richie croaked while sobbing.

The other Losers shared one look and started to pull Richie away from Eddie. “We need to go, there is nothing we can do for him”  
Richie fighted back and eventually had to let Eddie go 

“No! He can’t stay here!”

The others pulled Richie with them and quickly got out of the sewers in tot he house.

“Eddie!” Richie shouted repeatedly. 

“RICHIE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” Stanley shouted while pulling on Richie.

“He’s dead, there’s nothing we could do for him!”

Richie didn’t say anything else while they exited the house on Neibolt street. They jumped from the porch on the gravel outside the fences.

“EDDIE!” Richie shouted when the house falled appart and got sucked down. The others knew that they couldn’t do anything for Eddie. 

“Eddie-he’s still in there-“ Richie said with a voice crack. 

“He is in a better place now” said Mike while staring to the now disappeared house. 

They all went over to Richie and hugged him tightly. “Yes he is” Ben said silent

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie was sitting and sleeping in his lounge in his hotelroom. He held an picture of Eddie in his hands He refused to leave Derry since Eddie died. He didn’t wanted to forget Eddie. Next to him stood an empty glass of bourbon, accompanied by a pile of empty food containers. Mostly chinese food, because he knew Eddie loved that.  
The others tried to call him, but he refused to answer one of them. He knew what they would say. He only wanted to hear one person and that person is dead.  
What if.. Eddie didn’t die? What if.. he didn’t came back and no one came back? What if.. Mike never called them? Then Eddie would be alive. He made a mental note to hold it against them. But he knew they couldn’t help it.

Richie was woken by banging on the door.

“Mmph” murmered Richie but the stood up. He wasn’t awake yet so he slouched to the door. The banging only increased in volume.

“Yeah yeah i heard you the first 3 times fucker’ he said while opening the door. He didn’t opened it the whole way, only so he could see who it was.

Ofcourse. Bill.

“What?” he said harsher then he intended

“R-Richie.. you need to come with us now.. T-they found h-him”

Richie immediatly knew who he was talking about. He was suddenly very awake and sober.

“Eddie?..” Richie said while swallowing hard

“Y-yes. Can i” Bill gained a slap on the shoulders by someone Richie couldn’t see “I’m s-sorry, can WE come in? Bill said annoyed.

“I swear if this is a fucking joke to get me out of here and out of Derry, you should fuck off now because i’m here to STAY!” Richie half shouted with a broken voice

“Would we joke about him? Really Rich? Who do you think we are?” Bev came to the door. “Open it now please, we do care about you.”

Richie nodded shortly and opened the door. All the losers where there.

“Sjeezus Richie, did you shower at all?” Mike said while crunching his nose. He gained a "no" from Richie

"And where are your glasses? Stanley asked

“Didn’t feel like wearing them. Now.. he’s been found?” Richie said while looking trough watered eyes

“Yes. Get your ass in the bathroom and shower” Beverly said

Richie walked in to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and slid down. He couldn't help but let his tears go free.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the place where Eddie has been discovered. It was where they went to 27 years ago to search for Georgie. Where Richie teased Eddie about the so said grey water, where Bill heard the word summer for the millionth time. When they arrived, it didn’t look like it used to look. The place was filled with police agents, ambulances and boring,normal people. Who didn't know Eddie at all

The other ones where walking to the place but Beverly and Ben stayed behind.

“I miss him” Beverly said while the tears rolled from her cheeks

“We all do. I couldn’t bare to look at Rich this morning, he looked so devasted and broken. I’ve never seen him before like he looked this morning” Ben said while wipping away Beverly’s tears.

Beverly nodded and grasped Ben’s jacket thigly. “I know-“ she said but was interfered by Richie’s screaming

‘EDDIE?” he shouted and started to run tot he stretcher where a person was laying. He couldn’t been there long because he didnt had a white plaid over him yet.

“Richie no!” Stanley shouted and grabbed Richie by his arm. “Don’t do stupid things”

“But there are doctors al around him- i need to see why”


End file.
